It is known in the art to provide a lamp having a bowl to receive planting material and plants with access to the interior being through an aperture therein such as disclosed in British patent specification No. 854,306. Other examples in the prior art of efforts to provide for plantings or other ornament upon the interior of a transparent lamp bowl are shown in the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 1,297,254 Sato 1,788,058 Jyumi 2,141,769 Simpson 2,631,409 Windiate 2,695,355 Giusto 3,704,545 Van Reisen ______________________________________